Away From The Sea
by XAXRX
Summary: * Suite Life on Deck * Cody leaves for Harvard and Baily and Zach stay back for college on the ship. What happens when Baily lies to Cody to keep a secret? very obvious plot Love triangle. R R Two-Shot! Rated T just in case.


_**A/N: My very first Suite Life on Deck! I saw the promo for the new one **Where Zach is a Hall Monitor** And I thought now why would he be pulling Cody away from Baily? I know this has NOTHING to do with hall monitor Zach ^^ I've always wanted Zach and Baily to go together, the kind of were at the beginning anyways. Thus I wrote this! This may be a really short story one shot possible two shot maybe three ^^ You get the idea!**_

_**Away from the Sea.**_

**Baily/Zach**

_Hidden Lies_

"Baily, are you sure you can't come with me." Cody said taking Baileys' hands into his.

"I'm sure, I need to stay here and keep working in school. You need to go to college, I mean I want to become a marine Biologist. And you want to be a doctor." Baily said looking down. Cody lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, which to his surprise, were not watering at all. Unlike his.

"Baily, I love you. Do you think you can wait for me to come back?" Cody asked her.

Baily bit her lip. And her eyes shifted downward again. Cody sighed.

"Baily, please?"

Reluctantly, Baily finally nodded slowly.

Cody smiled and pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away he leaned down and grabbed the one more bag that wasn't on the helicopter. He quickly kissed Baily one more time and started to ride of.

What had she just promised...

_**4 years later**_

"I can't believe it!" Cody said as he sat in the plane as it descended. "I'm going to finally see Baily again. She said she'd wait for me and she actually did! Four long years of waiting. Now maybe when I go back, she can come with..." Cody trailed off as he turned to his right. The man he had been telling his life story to was passed out.

The plane landed and made it in rouge down the runway, causing the man to sit back up in his seat.

Cody shook his head. He was happy that Baily would be there waiting. And of course Zach who had no choice on leaving the ship. He couldn't believe that after about 6 years, 4 since he left. That the ship was still up and teaching. The only ones still there were Mosbey, Baily and Zach. Last he heard, London moved into the newest Tipton hotel in London, surprise surprise.

As soon as the doors opened, he ignored everyone else and ran out with his carry-on. He only needed one because he was only staying a few days.

Once off the first thing he saw was Baily standing next to Zach smiling. Was it his imagination, or were they standing _really _close together...

It didn't matter, he ran up to Baily and pulled her into a hug, lifting her up and twirled her around. Then he turned to Zach, they didn't hug just said hi and nodded. Something was really awkward going on...

"Nothing really changed. They never shut down the boat but for a few days for motor check, but no remodeling." Zach said.

"And Mr. Mosbey needs to be with London, she on the other hand had no change at all, so he's in London. The new Cruise director is Ms. Marquez. She likes it when we call her Heather, but to everyone else just on vacation, it's ms. Marquez."

Cody nodded as he took everything in.

"And," Baily said excitedly. "Zach is going into engineering!" Baily clapped as Zach bowed. Wow they've gotten closer.

"Yes, and the big news, I've been getting straight A's for the past 3 years." zach nodded happily.

"And you couldn't when I was here why?" Cody asked eye balling him.

"I don't know... But Baily sure has helped."

He heard a thud, as he thought he saw Baily nudge Zach.

"Alright Zach, where is the cabin again?" Cody asked picking his bag up.

"Well I got updated to a new non student suite. It's this new thing there doing for honor students." Zach started to leading Cody through the hallways.

"You an honor student! Now I've seen everything." Cody opened the door to the suite.

"That's not the only big thing..." Zach said under his breathe. Apparently Cody didn't here him, he started to unpack.

"So," He continued. "Why two beds?"

"Well I usually share with someone, but they usually don't use there bed if you know what I mean." Zach said nudging his brother.

"Oh I see, A lady. Well who is she? Anyone still here on the boat that I know?"

"Uh yeah I'll tell you later. Just finish unpacking and meet me and Baily down y the new Sea horse cafe.

"So, did you tell him?" Baily asked taking Zachs' hand, sitting down at a table for three.

"Yeah, about that, can't it be a secret? I mean he leaves in a few days..."

"He has the right to know. Listen He forced me to promise to wait for him. This was when he was leaving. I already lied to him once, please don't make me do it again Zachy?" Baily scooted closer to him.

"Baily, I just can't. He's my brother and-" Baily sighed and cut him off, putting her lips on his.

When she pulled away, Zach was grinning.

"I love it when you shut me up." Zach said, trying to put his arm around her waist.

"No!" Baily whispered though her teeth looking forward smiling.

Zach was confused and looked forward. He quickly scoot back over to were he belongs and picks up the menu.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cody said sitting down. "Any thing new with you two?"

"No..." They said in usion.

Cody shrugged and looked at the menu.

Baily snuck Zach a look while Cody was skimming the paper.

_**A/N: yes a two shot! Well possible three shot! Can't wait for more ^^ BTW if your one of the people reading my other story 'Love Story' please PLEASE! Send me ideas! I need dresses I need themes! Please help!**_


End file.
